Running Wild
Running Wild is the thirty-fourth case of Criminal Case and the thirty-fourth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Devil's Heart Valley, appearing as the fourth case of the district. Plot Clark Galvan had come by the station, informing the team that someone had ransacked one of his office buildings. Knowing they needed to investigate, Chief Armstrong sent the player alongside Josiah and Daisy to look into it. Upon arriving, they found Clark's office completely wrecked, and his financial manager Beatrix Rangel disemboweled. Further autopsy revealed that most of her organs were missing, but for what reason she didn't know. On top of Clark, the team suspect financial advisor Nina Gray and thief Crooked Callum. Later on they received word that Callum had escaped custody for theft and was on the run. They caught up to him and arrested him at the victim's apartment before going back to investigating, adding foreign businesswoman Madelien van Dorth and landlord Dustin Snyder to the list of suspects. They then received word that Clark had cleaners coming over to fix up his office. Eventually the team later arrested Nina for the murder. After showing her the evidence, Nina said she couldn't recall how it happened. All she could remember was that after they ate at the pizzeria, Nina felt enraged at the victim. Though for what reason she wasn't too sure about, all she could think was she needed to kill her, she wanted her to suffer. Confused, Judge Blackwell told them to find more evidence of what happened before they sent Nina to trial. Knowing this was a massive mental issue, Alice went with the player to speak with Nina. She said she was mad over the attention their boss was giving her, and that rage hit an all time high after they last ate together at the pizzeria. After finding her discarded food, they found traces of an unknown spice, one that upon analysis, is revealed to affect one's mind, mood and senses. Kenny confirmed this to be simiar to reports he received on the market's experimental drug. Looking closer into the victim revealed she suspected her boss of money laundering, though she didn't have anything definitive, Clark denied this as well. After another examination of the crime scene, the team discovered that the Ravagers were planning a prison break to free Terry Graves, the brother to the gang leader the team arrested previously. A plan to which Daphne, an ex-Ravagers member, confirmed. With the results of Nina's analysis, Judge Blackwell decided she needed specialized treatment, and sentenced her to 10 years in Warrenville's asylum. As for the prison break, Chief Armstrong gathered the team and made their way to the prison to stop the Ravagers from freeing Terry. Summary Victim *'Beatrix Rangel' (Beaten, bruised, and disemboweled) Murder Weapon *'Garden Claw' Killer *'Nina Gray' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks espressos *This suspect has seen The Princess Bride *This suspect likes gardening Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a pocket watch Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks espressos *This suspect has seen The Princess Bride *This suspect likes gardening Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a pocket watch Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks espressos *This suspect has seen The Princess Bride *This suspect likes gardening Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks espressos *This suspect has seen The Princess Bride *This suspect likes gardening Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect drinks espressos Suspect's Appearance Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks espressos *The killer has seen The Princess Bride *The killer likes gardening *The killer's blood type is O+ *The killer has a pocket watch Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Ransacked Office (Clues: Victim's Body, Phone; New Suspect: Clark Galvan) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks espressos) *Examine Phone (Results: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Phone (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer has seen The Princess Bride) *Talk to Clark about the murder *Investigate Pizzeria (Clues: Handbag, Photograph) *Examine Unknown Woman (New Suspect: Nina Gray) *Ask Nina what she knows about the victim *Examine Handbag (Results: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (9:00:00; New Suspect: Crooked Callum) *Confront Callum over stealing the victim's belongings *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Apartment (Clues: Check, Laptop, Dirty Dishes) *Examine Laptop (Results: Schedule; New Suspect: Madelien van Dorth) *Ask what Madelien had to meet with the victim about (Profile Updated: Madelien has seen The Princess Bride) *Examine Dirty Dishes (Results: Garden Claw) *Analyze Garden Claw (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer likes gardening) *Examine Check (Results: Account Number) *Analyze Check (12:00:00; New Suspect: Dustin Snyder) *Talk to Dustin about the murder (Profile Updated: Dustin drinks espressos) *Investigate Display Case (Clues: Application, Pepper Spray) *Examine Pepper Spray (Results: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance (9:00:00) *Confront Callum over his constant attempts to rob the victim (Profile Updated: Callum drinks espressos and has seen The Princess Bride and likes gardening) *Examine Faded Application (Results: Job Application) *Ask Clark why the victim wanted to join another business (Profile Updated: Clark drinks espressos and likes gardening) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Filing Cabinets (Clues: Present, Faded Letter, File) *Examine Present (Results: Lingerie) *Ask Nina why she was sleeping with her boss (Profile Updated: Clark has seen The Princess Bride; Nina drinks espressos and has seen The Princess Bride and likes gardening) *Examine File (Results: Eviction Notice) *Interrogate Dustin on why he wanted the victim evicted *Examine Faded Lettr (Results: Letter Restored) *Analyze Letter (9:00:00) *Ask Madelien why she wanted the victim out of her life (Profile Updated: Madelien drinks espressos and likes gardening) *Investigate Kitchen (Clues: Grocery Bag, Movie Case) *Examine Movie Case (Results: Blue Powder) *Analyze Blue Powder (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a pocket watch) *Examine Grocery Bag (Results: Liver) *Analyze Liver (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is O+) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Heart of Darkness (4/10)! The Heart of Darkness (4/10) *See what you can get out of Nina *Investigate Pizzeria (Clues: Trash Can) *Examine Trash Can (Results: Discarded Food) *Analyze Discarded Food (9:00:00) *Ask Kenny if he has anything regarding the new drug (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Victim's Apartment (Clues: Box) *Examine Box (Results: Financial Records) *Interrogate Clark over his finances (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Ransacked Office (Clues: Recording Device) *Examine Locked Recording Device (Results: Device Unlocked) *Analyze Recording Device (6:00:00) *Ask Daphne if she could translate the gang's message (Rewards: Prison Guard Outfit) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Devil's Heart Valley Cases (Warrenville)